The Uprising
by Stepping and Falling
Summary: Isabella Swan’s life wasn’t suppose to end like this. She was suppose to go to college, find another love, make children and grow old. She wasn‘t suppose to be residing in an old mansion, she wasn‘t suppose to cause death. Canon Pairing. AU.
1. The Ouija board

Summary: After the Cullen's left. Isabella Swan was found dead in the room of Edward Cullen's. Ever since then weird things have been happening in the old, white mansion. "I need his help" The dreamy voice echo's through the walls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephney Meyer does. It's a cool series though and I would love to have the money she has gained over that series.

The Uprising

-Pay attention to the dates, they always change.

**Date: October 31, 2079 Time: 11:45 **

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Kathy said tugging on her shirt. She was biting her lip so hard I was sure that if she bit a little harder her lip would bleed.

"Come on baby, your not going to let little old Casper the Ghost scare you, are you?" I asked patting her leg.

She exhaled a shaky breath and nodded before unbuckling her seat belt. "You are holding my hand the whole time okay Arty, just in case something actually does happen in this house."

I nodded, turning my car off before getting out. The cold wind made a trail of goose bumps up my arm and I glanced over at Kathy, happy that at least one of us was smart enough to bring a jacket along.

"You, you, you, the man of the hour, my Arty boy!" My best friend Jamie got out of the car, stumbling the whole time as he did his best not to spill his beer.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you! To finally get you butt out here so we can meet," Jamie puts one of his fingers to his lips before leaning over to whisper into my ear, "The ghost!"

I push him back, smelling the alcohol that reeks from his body. I hear a car door slam shut and giggles, Marylee has just stepped out of the car, her too caring a bottle of beer to her chest.

"What a dump! Why would a ghost want to live here? This place looks like the house from hell!"

"It's old, I've seen picture of this place though. My mother says it was beautiful in the early 2000. The people that lived here were very rich." Kathy says looking wearily at the house.

I pull Kathy closer to me, Kathy had always had a thing for history. I always joked around with her about how when we had grandchildren one day that she would always be going on about back in the day stuff.

I didn't know if right now it was her historian side that was making her say this to Marylee, or the fact that she is scared she might offend the "Ghost." Jamie choose the ladder.

"Oh come on Kathers! Look at this place! It's a dump! The ghost has to know this, anyways what is she going to do? Start throwing knifes at me if I make fun of her." Jamie mocks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a slut! A whor! Go to hell! Haa haa!" Marylee yells while tears trickle down her face. "GIVE ME THE BEST YOU GOT GHOST!"

Before Marylee could continue her drunk rants another car's headlights pulled into the old foyer.

"About time! I want to get this party started already!" Jamie says. Loud music breaks the silence until soon it's turned off and Lauren, Derek and Annie step out of the car. Lauren is holding the Ouija board, Derek with more beer and Annie with candles.

"Candles?" Jamie asks glancing over at Annie when really all I think he was doing was trying to see her breast which wasn't such a hard task.

Derek groans, "I already told that chick that we don't need any candles but you know what she said? That's how we call the spirits."

Annie shrugs, "Well you do. No candles, no ghost."

I had never been close to Derek, Lauren, Marylee or Annie. All they did was smoke, do drugs and drink, but they were Jamie's new friends. Jamie had changed a lot over this summer, he no longer was the golden boy that did all his homework while taking the beautiful cheerleader out to prom. Instead he was now a leather jacket, cigarette holding rebel that could be found at the back of the gym making out with his next girlfriend. Unfortunately, unlike him I hadn't changed at all and was still the same all A's boy.

He was still my best friend though and with friendship takes selflessness and yeah, I sure as hell didn't really want to go in this old, rotting mansion, do shots and play with a stupid board game, let alone take my girlfriend to this place, but of course I had to be a good friend and stop being a wimp, so well, here I am, and so is Kathy.

"Let's go already it's about to start raining." Lauren says as she walks up to the old house. The old wood creaks as she steps up onto the porch. We all follow. Kathy grips my arm harder and I glance down at her.

"You alright?" She nods but doesn't loosen her grip from my arm.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I know there isn't anything as ghost but still. . ." She shudders and steps up onto the creaking wooden porch.

"Who's going in first?" Marylee asked as we all huddle close to each other on the small porch.

"I don't care but one of us should open the damn door soon or this porch is going to cave in with all our weight on it." Derek says leaning against the railing. He glances around at all our faces before his eyes land on me.

He grins. "Hey Arty boy, why don't you and your chick go first." Kathy sinks in closer to me, this doesn't go without Derek noticing. "Or maybe I could hold Kathy as you go in first? Would you like that Kathy?" He grins even larger.

I shake my head glancing back over to my parked car wondering if maybe I should just take Kathy home. Jamie pokes me in the side and I sigh.

"I'll protect you," I whisper into Kathy's ear and I lead us to the door. I go to grab the door handle but Kathy grabs my hand.

"You should knock first," she whispers but doesn't make any motion to knock the door herself. I raising my knuckles to the door and knock on it ignoring the snickers coming from behind us.

I glance at Kathy before reaching for the door handle and opening the door. It creaked so loudly that I thought the door might fall off the hinges. I feel someone push me from the back and Kathy and I stumble in. We are in the entrance of the house but I can't see anything but the dark.

"Ha, I told you guys we would need candles!" Annie announces from my left. I jump and turn around to see all the rest of the gang coming through the door. Derek is the last one in the house, you can see his outline in the doorway. He claps his hand together before reaching for the door and closing it.

The moon is no longer giving us the small light that it did when everyone was walking into the house, the house is now pitch black. All of a sudden a scream echo's through the house and Kathy jumps under my arms and soon her scream echo's off the walls along with the other scream.

"Shut up Marylee!" I snarl already recognizing the first scream. "Kathy, it's just stupid brained Marylee. She's just trying to scare you."

Kathy still shakes in my arms but has stopped screaming.

"Ouch, I just stubbed my toe." Lauren announces from somewhere to my left.

Annie's face soon lights up and I see she is holding a candle. She walks over to Lauren and moves the candle down to her foot.

"That would be a step Lauren," Annie says slowly.

Lauren grunts before stepping up the step. "Come on guys, we need to be in the room that the ghost died in to actually get this damn thing to work." She motions to eh Ouija board.

"You mean we're going upstairs?" Kathy asks.

"Don't be a baby Kathy," Marylee says walking past us and following Lauren to the ghost's death room.

Annie walks up to us, smiling kindly, "Kathy here." She grabs a candle from her bag and lights it with the other candle before handing it to Kathy.

"Thanks," Kathy says shyly.

I nuzzle her neck before following everyone up the stairs. The whole time the stairs groan and I held Kathy close in fear that they would give in and Kathy's leg would go through them.

"I think it was the last room down this hallway." Lauren says as she steps passed doors after doors.

"Damn, what did they do with all these rooms?" Annie ask as we walk down the hallway.

"Carlisle Cullen owned this place. He and his wife couldn't have children so they adopted. They adopted five children." Kathy says as she shines her light at the walls. There are no pictures on the wall, just empty picture frames.

We step into the last room on the hallway. I can already tell it's large since we're all not bunched together anymore. Annie sets down her candles and starts lighting them up in a circle.

"Everyone gather around. Come on." Annie motions for us all the sit down. Everyone gets into a circle and Lauren sets the Ouija board in the middle of the circle's.

"All right everyone put a finger on the board."

"Hey let's all put our middle finger on the board!" Jamie announces laughing and puts his middle finger on the board.

I roll my eyes and put my index finger on the board but Kathy pushes it away. I give her a questioning look but she just gives me a shaky grin and sets her middle finger on the board. I laugh and press my middle finger on the board also.

"Okay now everyone be silent and close your eyes. When I say open them then do."

Everyone closes their eyes. The rain is the only thing you hear, it's raining hard but that's normal, we do live in Forks.

"Isabella Swan, the poor creature who dies heartbroken. We call you to up rise and give us your presence." Annie speaks.

Everything is silent.

"Open your eyes." Annie says. We all open our eyes and watch as Annie turn the Ouija board in a few circles our fingers trailing on the board as it turns.

"Why are you turning it in circles?" Marylee asks.

Annie doesn't take her eyes off the board, "You have to get it warmed up." She turns it a few more times before looking up at us. "Everyone has a finger on the board correct?" Everyone nods. "Then who would like to ask the first question?"

Kathy goes rigid in her seat for a second before raising her hand up. Annie nods and motions for her to ask.

"Hi, I'm Kathy." Her voice shakes and I hug her tightly. I hear Derek snort but Annie is the one that stops her.

"No Kathy, you have to ask a question. Don't be polite but yet don't be rude. Ask a specific question."

"Is it true that a ghost haunts this house?" Kathy's voice rings out clear and calm.

The Ouija board does nothing and Annie groans.

"It worked last time I did it."

"Maybe we need a few shots of beer first, bet it will start working then!" Jamie offers bringing his beer bottle to his lips.

"Jamie if I wanted to drink I would go home and do it. I came her to see the ghost of Isabella Swan." Annie snaps glaring down at the board.

"Maybe we need to go spit on her grave or something?" Lauren offers.

Derek shakes his head, "I'm always out their smoking or drinking on one of the gravestones, I had to have at least once sat on her grave."

Kathy shrieks, "Look at the board Arty!"

I look down and the board read, **Yes.**

"Okay, who the hell moved the arrow to say Yes?" Derek asks looking at the board just like the rest of us. All attention was back to the board.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Annie asks starring intently at the board.

The triangle moves away from the yes for a second before coming back toward the yes.

"Oh my god," Lauren breaths.

Annie looks up at Kathy, "You know the most about this ghost. Ask her a question that can't be answered with yes or no."

Kathy gulps and stares back down at the board, "How did you die?"

The triangle moves and starts moving to different letters, out of the corner of my eyes I can see Lauren scrambling to grab the piece of paper and pen she brought along.

**B l o o d **

"What do you mean, blood?" Annie asked.

**E x a c t l y w h a t I s a i d**

"Didn't you say that they found the corpse of Isabella with no blood left in it?" I asked Kathy.

Kathy nodded, "They said that the body had no blood in her, that all her blood was in puddles around the room."

"Do you know where I can find my Edward?" A soft voice asked. I stiffened and glanced around the room.

"Which one of you said that?" I asked.

"Holy-"But Annie's words were cut of by that soft voice.

"I really miss him. He left me you know. Not for another women though, he was just bored." The voice was a dreamy voice, almost like a lullaby.

"Which one of you has a damn tape recorder? Because I going to rip out your neck for this one!" Jamie asks but his voice is just a shaky and his threat hardly sounds intimidating.

Derek laughs, "Good prank, ahh really got me going there. Jamie, any more beer?"

"He said he loved me."

"Turn the recorder off," I said as I moved to the goodbye on the Ouija board.

"You guys-" Annie says but trails off as the lights flicker on. All the girls scream and I have to hold my scream in also.

"WHAT THE HELL! Do you know how old this house is! There is no way in hell this house is suppose to have electricity!" Lauren screams.

I look around the room and notice the walls are gold and so is the carpet, but there are red spots in the carpet making it look like a Dalmatian coat. The red spots start to get larger and larger.

"You guys. Look at the carpet," I point toward the red spots.

"Oh god!" Kathy moans. I lift her to her feet and then stand up myself. Lightning strikes outside and the lights flicker off again, but also the candles go out too.

"We need to get out of here," Derek says, this time he has no sound of ignorance in his voice.

I nod my head, "Yeah come on, I'll lead." But before we even step out of the room the voice comes again.

"I need to find him. He can help me." The lights flicker on and we all move toward the door again but stop when a girl our age walk out of the door frame and blocks the exit.

"You guys don't know him do you?"

She has reddish brown hair, the brown is the more dominate color. Her skin is white and her eyes are sunken in.

"I really need to find him."

On her neck is a large bite mark. Two puncture marks. Blood oozing from them.

Derek pushes past me, knocking me into the wall as he runs at the ghost. He runs right past her and down the hallway. Soon the girls run past too. I prepare to run with Kathy but the ghost tilts her head.

"It's Halloween you know. I use to go trick-or-treating, once I dressed up as a princess."

Kathy cries out and I let her go and she bolts for the door, me quick on her trail. I don't dare to look back as we race for the stairs, screams echoing through the house, I can't even tell who's is who's.

As we run down the steps Kathy stops. I hold onto the railing tight, trying to steady myself. Kathy screams again and backs up into the wall.

"Help me get my foot out of here!" Marylee screams as she tries to get her foot out of the stairs. "The damn wood is rotten!"

"Yes it is getting rather rotten these days. It's been a while since someone has tried to repair this place." The dreamy voice says and the hair on my back goes up because the voice is right behind me.

I glance over at Kathy and then look back at Marylee. "Kathy go, I'll help Marylee. The other already made it outside. Ride with them."

Kathy shakes her head, tears streaming down her face, "Alright."

Another scream echo's through the house and I look behind me to see the ghost is gone. I quickly squat down next to Marylee and grab her leg as the lights flicker off again.

"One the count of three try to get your foot out of the board. One-Two-Three." We both pull and her foot comes out of the stair's in a bloody mess. The lights flicker back on.

"Put your hand around my neck." I order and she throws her arm around me. I lead her as quickly as I can down the stairs.

White cloths that have covered furniture spring off of them and fling around the room. The glass bulbs above us shatter and the railing shakes. Then the lights flicker off again but not before I get sight of the exit. I pick Marylee up bridle style and run out the door.

When I get outside the only car that remains is mine. I pull my backdoor open and throw Marylee in it before running to the driver side. I put the keys in the ignition quickly and skid onto the dirt road. I glance in my rearview mirror once and swear I see Kathy in the white mansion pounding on the window of the house. I shake my head, no, she's not still there, she jumped into one of the other cars and left just as I said.

- Patience is key to life. I plan for this story to jump around a lot and the setting will change. It may get confusing at times but hold in there and enjoy it. There aren't many horror stories out there for Twilight so I want to bring one into it.

I also need a Beta. I have no experience with Beta's so a patient Beta will do. This, I am hoping will only be the chapter that I have spelling or grammar errors in. So I would appreciate a Beta by next chapter so do offer your services.

I'll probably update once a week, normally Saturday since I like to write in the dark and the only time I get to stay up late and not have to do anything the next day would be Friday nights.

If you want to review and tell me what you think. Go ahead and yell at me if I got anything wrong with the Ouija board. Never used one in my life, to much of a chicken, actually I went into a haunted house the other day and screamed my head off the whole time. Yes, Kathy is based off me in a haunted house situation.


	2. The hammer and the shingles

**I change the summary. Just to let you readers that read it yesterday were wondering how the hell this story got on your story alerts.**

**Warning- This is a slow chapter, unlike the last one you won't experience, as you guys like to call, Ghost Isabella. This is just Charlie. Don't worry though, she's coming back and so are the Cullen's. Pay attention to the dates, they will help you keep up with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. It's a cool series though and I would love to have the money she has gained over that series.**

**-Pay attention to the dates, they always change.**

**

* * *

**

**November 27, 05 11:23 AM**

"Charlie! You hang up on me one more time and I swear!" Renee howled from the phone as I pressed it to my chest. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't.

"Damn it Charlie! What! What can possibly be so wrong that you have to keep calling me every single hour of this past three days but when I answer you hang up!?"

I liked hearing her yell at me, I would choose that over hearing her sob through the phone and I knew if I told her the news that I could hardly believe was true myself that I would in fact hear her sob over the phone, or at least hear the phone drop to the ground and she falls to the ground herself, not being able to believe the truth that I hold.

I glance out the window, it one of those rare sunny days. Bella always like sunny days, she was just like her mother in that way. When I was back in school with Renee and it was a sunny day all Renee would blab about was how nice the sun feels as it hits her skin. How it warmed up her body and made her feel fresh. I never really understood that, I always like it better when it rained.

A sob raked my body as I though about how Bella will never be here to complain about it always being cold anymore. Renee, picking up the sob from the receiver on the phone ask if I was okay.

I shook my head even through I knew she couldn't see me. No, no I wasn't okay and neither are you. . .you just don't know yet. I press the phone to my forehead sighing deeply.

I have never been a very emotional guy. I had a regular routine. Get up, get dressed, greet Bella, got to work, come home, eat dinner, say goodnight to Bella, go to bed. Repeat, repeat, repeat.

Renee's voice still is speaking as I click the red button with my thumb. Not yet, I have to accept the truth first before I can start telling other people it also.

The phone rings again. I scream in agony and grab the phone throwing it into the wall. My body shakes with sobs and I grip my hair, letting out a wail of pain.

Bella. Bella. Bella. God why Bella. . .why did this have to happen to you!

My loving angel, my little baby girl. God, I'll never be able to kiss her cheek and tell her to be safe at college, or I'll never be able to march with her to the wedding anthem as she gets married. I'll never be a grandfather.

Tears block my vision as I lean on the fridge for support. My brain goes a million miles a second as I tried to think about who's at fault for her murder. My baby girls murder. I'll kill whoever murdered my baby girl. I'll kill them in the most gruesome way possible. I don't care if I go to jail. Oh my little girl. . .

Edward Cullen, I think. That makes sense, he left, he caused her pain by leaving. I got up from the ground and stumbled to the phone book. I fumbled over the pages till I found the Fork's hospitals' number.

They answer on the third ring, "Hello!" Chirps a happy voice, tears sting my eyes as I listen to this girl's happy voice. Bella hadn't been happy during her last months, she hadn't been happy since _he _left.

I could understand her depression to a point. When Renee announced to me that she would be leaving and that she would be taking our little daughter with her I was astonished and a tad bit resentful.

Why would she leave? Sure maybe we were both a little to young to have a kid, neither have us gone to college and we aren't living under a huge house with a white picket fence surrounding it and a dog barking behind the fence but I was content and I thought she was too.

She told me she couldn't stand the rain, she couldn't stand everyone in town knowing each others birthdays and anniversary, she told me she couldn't stand this musky old house and she hated putting pots in random places in the house so the water wouldn't get the carpet wet.

So I did what any man would do at a time like this. I wanted to make my wife happy so I grabbed some shingles, a few tacks and a ladder and climbed up on the roof as a thunderstorm went on over my head.

I tacked on the shingles were the roof was leaking and then climbed down thinking my wife would be satisfied and come down to her senses. Apparently not though because by the time I walked back into the house the living room was filled with suitcases and Renee was sitting on the couch gripping a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I got my ticket and my plane is going to leave soon. Bella and I going to stay with my mom for a while to get a hold on life and then I'll give you a call and will figure out times that you can see Isabella."

I sputter, here I am holding the leftover shingles in one hand, tacks in the other, sopping wet and thinking I just did a damn good job and my wife still plans to leave and taking my kid along with her.

"Renee can we just think about this for a second. Come on, Renee." I beg but I can see that her mind is set on leaving and it doesn't matter if I grab one of her ankles and start bawling, she will still leave.

So soon after she left I grabbed my latter again and my hammer and went back onto the roof. This time though instead of repairing the roof, I grab the hammer and start pulling the shingles off and slamming my hammer down hard on the roof.

I guess Renee called my best bud Billy Black though because soon he came up on the roof and pulled me off of it and told me to go take a shower.

I was depressed for about three months, I was just like a walking zombie. Sometimes though I would call Renee and just wait to here her voice and then hang up like a silly fifth grader hanging up on their crush.

It got better though and I went and took class's at the college in Seattle before getting a job as the Police Chief. That became my family, that job. I would offer my services at any chance, it was a escape so I would think about life and trust me, and it worked.

After years I got use to everything. Seeing Bella over the summer and hardly ever speaking to Renee. Sure it hurt like hell when I found out from Bella that Renee was getting married but I had to stand strong. I was Renee's past now.

I guess Bella took that after me though. Going into a deep depression once someone tries to push you out of their life.

"Hello? Is anyone on the line? Are you okay? Shall I call an ambulance?" The receptionist's voice had changed from happy to concerned. I shushed her worries.

"No this is actually Charlie Swan. I was calling in regard to one of the doctors actually."

"Oh, hello Charlie, um which doctor would you like to speak to? I can see if their busy. I am terribly sorry to hear about your daughter. Such a kind little girl." I grind my teeth, why would someone who hardly knows her say she was a kind little girl. I already was aware of that fact.

"I actually need to contact a doctor that worked here a few months ago. His name is Carlisle Cullen. Can you give me his phone number?" I ask trying my best to be polite to this women.

"I'm sorry but we can't give the information out." I sigh in frustration and hit my fist against the counter. I am no longer sad, I'm angry and more than anything I want to take this frustration out on someone, and that someone is Edward Cullen.

"I'm the police chief of this town, I have the rights to know this information."

I can hear movement in the background before the lady's voice comes back through the phone. "I'm sorry Charlie but I still don't think that gives you the authority to get Carlisle Cullen's personal information. Let me put you on a hold for a moment another call is coming in." The phone beeps and then classical music plays on the phone.

"Damn it!" I yell throwing my cell phone against the wall and it falls on the ground next to the house phone. I race up the stairs and throw open Bella's door. Her door collides with the wall with a loud bang but I don't grimace instead I lunge for one of her dressers.

I go through her school supplies throwing the things that won't come in use to me. I look everywhere for a phone book. Finally after dumping all her items on the floor I still see no phone book.

As I walk out of the room I stumble on something. I look down at the stupid thing. It's Bella's old planner from her Junior year. I swing my leg and kick it, it hit's the wall before falling open, there is Bella's handwriting scrawled on the page. I laugh bitterly and look down at it.

Bella, unfortunately got my handwriting skills, it looked like chickens feet walking in different directions. Scrawled on the right corner in Bella's handwriting is B + E. I sigh and rub my thumb over her writing before thumbing through the rest of the pages. It has all her writing assignments in it and then maps and then hall pass's and then address and phone numbers. I stop at the phone numbers and look down.

Angela Webber.

Jessica Stanley.

Mike Newton.

Edward

Alice

Edward's home.

I stop at Edward's name and race down the stairs. I pick up the phone that has been thrown against the wall, I'm lucky and haven't ruined it completely. I punch in Edward's number and wait.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

I think about what I am going to say to him once he answers. Am I going to yell at him right off the back? Or am I going to act calm first? Should I ask him where he is right now so I can come down to his house and pay him a visit. Or should I tell him about how he made my little girl suffer through her last few months on earth.

Ring, ring, ring. His phone goes to voice mail and I hang up. I look down at the planner and go down to Alice's phone number. I dial in her numbers and tap my foot as I wait for her to answer.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

I now think about what I will say to her. I know I shouldn't yell at the poor little girl. She had always been so sweet and I have always had a soft spot for her but she did her side in the crime of making my daughter suffer through her last months. She packed up and left with her family too. Without even saying so much as a goodbye to my daughter.

"Hello?" A musical voice asks and I suck in a deep breath.

"Hello Alice," I say still pondering on what I should say.

"Um, Charlie? What are you. . .oh god. Oh god no!"

Alice seems to already know. I'm confused about that but I don't say it. I just nod, "Yes Alice. Oh god no is correct."

**November 27, 2076**

"Okay in five-four-three-two-one, camera's rolling." The camera guy clicks on his camera, everyone runs to their computers to make sure today's daily announcement goes smoothly.

I smile at the camera, "Good morning Forks! I'm Daily Bullock here to give you guys your daily news for this morning." I suck in a breath and glance at the papers in my hand.

"Today we will telling you about the car accident in the main highway, the robbery at the Millard's bake store and how the strange disappearance of Kathy Luco is coming to a rap as they now say she is, for sure dead."

The camera switch's to Jennifer for the weather and then to Bailey for the traffic announcement. I glance at my cards as I wait, trying to find the briefest way to talk about Kathy Luco so my wife, Kimberly can come on and talk about her new soap products.

The camera man does the countdown and I look straight at the camera.

"Kathy Luco's strange disappearance on October 31st is now being rapped up and is said she is now dead. She was last seen with a bunch of teenagers going into the Old Cullen Mansion. As the teenagers ditch her, when they all leave screaming saying that they saw a ghost, she was left behind."

"They have now found one of her arm's brutally torn inside the Cullen Mansion. Where the rest of her body is, we don't know at the moment. We all wish the Luco family well and are terribly sorry for their loss."

* * *

**People never act like Charli****e would suffer, like he would just be like "all damn my child died, pity." Even Stephanie Meyer doesn't. They act like Bella faking her death would ****never do anything to Charlie. Well it obviously would . . .so I think we should all understand that. Also I read it and I'm not sure how much I care for this chapter and it sucks ****since this is the second one of this story. It may sound a little forced so my apologies.**

**Also thank you for all you that took the time to review. The next chapter will be up soon and it's more quick and drama filled. Also someone said they were confused and ask if Bella is just going to go around haunting people. I assure you that isn't the concept of this story, if it was then I would let you all know that and you guys could click the exit button on your computer screen.**

**Don't come to consumption's as you read the last paragraph of this story. Everything will fall together in the end. Tell me what you think though. Leave a review. Oh and my apologies also for any spelling or grammar errors, I still have no beta.**


	3. The dreamy voice

**Thank you everyone that reviewed. Your reviews help me keep myself on track and make me remember to update for you! **

**Also to put your worries at ease, no one said this in any reviews but still, I'm going to answer this anyways. The Cullen's will be in this story, but it might take a little bit. You have to understand Ghost Isabella first. Anyways enjoy your reading! Oh and wish me luck! It's Halloween this weekend and I'm going into another haunted house! Oh boy!**

**Ps: Excuse grammar/ spelling mistakes. **

* * *

**12/24/2079 8:48**

I laid on my bed just staring at the ceiling, beer in hand. My mom was telling me about how I should go down stairs and hang out with Jamie. I just ignored her finding the ceiling's white color far more interesting than my mother's boring voice rattling on, telling me how all the family is here for Christmas dinner. I'm being incredibly rude and acting like a brat, she said. I noticed she said nothing about the beer I held though. Nothing at all.

Finally I heard my door slam shut and my mother was gone.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the noise that came from down stairs. My mother always held Christmas dinner at our house, the whole Forks citizens were invited to attended.

Kathy was suppose to be down there right now too. She wasn't though so why should I be?

I closed my eyes and tried to push the memory's down as they tried to appear. Isabella wouldn't get out of my head though. I don't think she would ever get out of my head.

Her voice was silky; like a lullaby. Dangerous; it made your bones chill. The sunken in, dead eyes, the brown, wild hair soaked in blood. Her repulsing neck that was split open by two small wounds that leaked blood that never ended up ever trailing all the way down to the floor.

Her Edward. She wanted her Edward; needed to find her Edward.

I pondered the idea of why she would hurt Kathy, or how. We ran right through her when we wanted out of the enclosed room.

But she also controlled stuff. Like the flickering lights, the Ouija board and the blood that leaked across the carpet.

"Arty." Someone whispered. My eyes meet a pair of light green ones, they didn't have their regular wild, glossy look to them, instead they held exhaustion.

"Not going to join the Christmas eve party down stairs?" I shook my head; my eyes fixed back on the ceiling.

"Me neither."

We stayed quite for a while, lost in our own thoughts and nightmares. The only sounds was when I took a sip of my beer. It did go to my notice that Annie didn't have a beer in her hands but yet a water.

"No beer?" I asked distracted with the shape I had picked out from the ceiling. It looked like an upside down poodle.

Annie laughed, it wasn't the wild and carefree one that came out of her lips as she stumbled up to the Cullen's mansion with us, hanging onto Derek's arm for support.

"Not tonight." She eyes the bottle that I have gripped in my left hand. "Isn't your mom going to have a fit about that?"

I shook my head, "She's to freaked out to say anything. She's been ignoring the whole ordeal actually."

My mother never brought up Kathy or that night. She didn't bring up the beer that I sometimes would be slurping down or the ticket I got the other night for driving home drunk. Suppose, she thinks it's better than what Jamie's family has to deal with.

I heard he had taken to sleeping with the lights on, would scream when someone moved to quickly and when he did sleep he slept with a bat by his side. Defiantly not the Jamie I have grown up with.

None of the others seemed to think much about the situation though, instead they ignored it. Or well, that's what I thought.

"I haven't," Annie whispered. I nodded, the poodle shape was starting to look like something totally different.

Annie didn't seem to noticed I had no interest in what she was saying because her voice kept going.

"I've always been a believer in the supernatural. Now I know for sure there is actually a ghost in that house. It's really unbelievable isn't it?"

I took my eyes off the ceiling and they landed on Annie's tall form. She was a tall girl, probably almost 6 foot herself.

"Totally Annie."

"I want to go see her."

I shrugged, "Go see her."

Annie sat down on my bed and pulled on my arm. "Do you want to come with me?"

I figured she wanted something. Annie and me had never been close friends. Actually her group of friends use to throw rocks at Jamie and I as we walked home. When Jamie decided he wanted to be friends with them, I let him but didn't hang around him when he was with them.

All together Annie and me just never really had a past friendship. I figured when she walked through my door that she didn't just have a random thought and decide to start a friendship with me.

I shook my head, "Nah but while your there maybe you can ask her to tell my dead girlfriend hello for me. You know, the one that she murdered?"

I heard Annie sight and her footsteps as she walked over to my door. "Alright Arty. I just figured you would want to, I don't know. . .I guess that I thought you would be as interested in learning about this ghost just as much as I am." She rolls her shoulder, "Guess not."

I raise my eyebrows, "Why would I be interested in this ghost?"

Annie shrugs, "From what I have heard your girlfriend died in that house also. Maybe her spirit is stuck in that house too. I figured you would want to see her."

With that she walks out the door. I know those tricks, there always on movies. Person A tells person B something. Person B refuses and person A tell them something interested to catch their attention, then they leave. Person B ponders about what Person A just said, soon high tails it after them.

I didn't surprise myself either, a minuet after she left I ran down the stairs. Just like all the rest of the Christmas eve feast, the room was filled with people. I weaved my way through them looking for Annie.

I finally saw her leaning against the entrance. Her lips formed a smirk as she saw me. She curled her finger and then walked out the door. I snatched my coat from the coat rack and followed her outside.

Her old van was started and she flashed her headlights at me. I grabbed the handle to her car and tugged. With a groan it opened and I jumped in as Annie slammed her foot on the gas sending the gravel on our driveway flying in different directions.

Annie glanced over at me, and grinned, "Sorry this van is crap but, hey at least I have a car."

"Who doesn't have a car?" I asked. Annie's face was a little pink and her eyes didn't have the dull, exhausted look they held before. Now they flicker with anticipation and excitement. I wondered if I looked a little like Annie did now. I noticed my insides were turning, excited at the thought that maybe I would see Kathy.

"Marylee and Lauren don't. They have to rely on Derek to get them places, and trust me Derek is a crappy person to rely on."

I nod, "That sucks."

"Mmm."

"Why do you hang around Derek and them? You don't seem as wild as them. You can't be in the group like Jamie is; just for the booze."

Annie's eyebrows raise. "Why do you think I'm not just in the group for the booze?"

I shrug, "We have been to school with each other since kindergarten and you were with them then too. You might have started smoking and drinking when you were in fifth grade but good gracious, there is no way I would ever believe you actually did that stuff when you were six."

The car is silent; Annie isn't going to answer me I can tell by the way her lips are pressed tight together. To prove her point she fiddles with the radio and when she finds a song to her liking she turns it all the way up.

That's how it went the rest of the way to the old Cullen's mansion. Annie nodding her head to the beat of the music as I stare curiously at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you bring the Ouija board?" I asked as we got out of the van.

Annie shakes her head looking up at the old house. "No, I hoped that Isabella would just show herself."

"What about Kathy." I swallow thickly, "Will she need to be raised by the Ouija board? Or will she show up just like Isabella did?"

Annie shrugged, "I assume that Kathy will show herself if she wants too."

"Of course she will want to." I mumble as I walk up the steps of the old house. "Come on

Annie, we need to find Kathy."

Annie follows quick behind as we go to the door. I got to raise my knuckles on the door but Annie pushes me aside and walks in leaving me out in the shadows of the moon.

Annie probably was the best person to ever walk into an old, haunted mansion with. She might have tons of problems when it comes to her personal life but she was brave.

I watched as Annie felt along the wall. I asked what she was doing and she told me she was looking for a light switch. I nod and help her search.

"If the ghost can turn the lights on then so can we." She said but when we did actually find the light switch we found out that the electricity didn't work after all.

"Maybe if we ask the ghost it can turn the lights on for us?" I joke halfheartedly.

Excitement was long gone in my system. In it's place was adrenalin and fear. Isabella

could be watching us right now, the thing that killed Kathy.

A shiver crawled along my spine and I grimaced walking towards Annie. The outside light were the only thing that made me be able to keep track of her as she walked around the room.

I was about to silently thank the moon for being so full of light tonight when the door slammed shut and we were enclosed in the dark. Annie's loud curses filled the room.

"Tell me that was you Arty?" Her voice steady.

I shook my head, even through I knew she wouldn't be able to see me. The house, just like a few months ago, was pitch black.

"No, it wasn't me."

The lights flicker once, twice and then they stay on lighting the whole house.

"Good gracious." I whisper as I look around. Last time the lights turned on I wasn't paying too much attention to our surroundings.

Saying this house was a mansion was a understatement. It was bigger than even that. The old stairs were straight ahead of us and there was a large doorway to the left and right. The light bulbs shinning bright above our heads just like any regular house would have there lights. The only thing was, this house doesn't have electricity.

I wondered if when Kathy had been running down the stairs if she got confused and ran to the right or left instead of to the door. I turned and walked through one of the tall doorways.

I walked into a large room. I figured it was a living room. White cloths were covering furniture, flashbacks of the sheets flying in different directions filled my head. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Kathy." I whispered, "Oh Kathy if you are here please show yourself. I miss you."

"Kathy was the girl that was murdered here last month right?" A dreamy voice asked. The same voice that had been causing such a terror to me every night in my sleep. The dreamy voice that matched up to the ghost.

My body stiffened and I turned around.

**Review if you would want to go into the old Cullen's mansion and meet the ghost of Isabella. I promise she doesn't bite.**


	4. The vision

**Date: October 31, 2079 Time: 6:48**

Halloween must be the most amusing holiday humans have. It didn't really have a purpose, nothing too special about October thirty-first. Everyone loved it though, everyone got to dress up in silly costumes and beg for candy. For teenagers it was a day assigned for getting drunk and partying.

Emmett, for example loves this holiday. He always dresses up and wears a different costume every year. This year it's Chewbacca.

As soon as he found out that our town is hosting a make shift haunted house in the high schools gym that's all he talked about. The whole family is relieved that it is finally Halloween and Emmett can finally go see his haunted house.

"Almost ready?" Emmett calls. He stands in a life sized costume of Chewbacca and hops from on foot onto the other. Inching to the door every hop. It's a humors' sight.

"We're all just waiting for your brother, Chewbacca boy." Esme says as she looks at Emmett's attire for the first time. Her lips only twitch as her gaze goes up and down Emmett's form. I could never be a mother. I would lower my poor child's confidence in a second by laughing at their strange personality

The life size Chewbacca sighs and his claw comes out, swiping his mask of his face and Emmett's face comes into view.

"Alice go get him, he doesn't listen to me." I nod picking up my black ripped dress that I wear so I don't step on it as I walk up the stairs. With my ripped dress and two red makeup spots that trailed fake red lipstick down my neck, I looked the part of a vampire's victim. Inside joke.

I knock on Edward's door before walking in. Edward lays shirtless on the floor of his bedroom.

"Edward," I let my voice trail off. He makes no move to say he noticed my presence. I know he does. "Esme wants you to try to come with us down to the high school." I remind him.

After a few minuets of silence he whispers, "I don't want to try Alice."

I nod solemnly. I was the only one in the family that didn't encourage Edward to get better, I knew he never would. In the end I actually sided with Edward on his want and desire to commit suicide. I knew more than anything he wanted the pain and sadness to go away and in his head the only thing that will make it go away it for him to stop walking this earth.

When he decided that everyone freaked. They found him quick and forced him to come stay with us. Now someone has to be home with him at all times. They don't trust Edward to get a plane and go provoke the Volturi.

"Like a baby." He whispers again. I cross the room and walk over to his closet. I grab a white button up shirt and some jeans. I toss them to Edward, he doesn't make a move to put them on.

I squat down on top of him so I'm face to face with him. His dark eyes dart anywhere but my face as I let my stare bore down into him.

I lift my eyebrows and grin. "You really going to make me dress you myself?" I lift the shirt and attempt to grab his arm but he growls and pushes me off of him. I watch as he undresses and puts on the clothes that I gave him. He growls during the whole process.

"It's Halloween just incase you didn't know that." I say as I grab his hand and walk him down stairs. Everyone is standing in the entrance waiting for us.

"So everyone's ready now?" Emmett asks, Chewbacca mask back on his face. I glance at Edward to see his eyes are closed and he isn't breathing. I sigh and nod. Emmett grins and bolts for the door.

Rosalie stares at Edward for a second before snatching Emmett's car keys from the table and following him outside.

"Carlisle and I will go with Emmett and Rosalie. Why don't you guys take your car Alice?" Esme asks.

I agree and soon we are all loaded into my small car. We had to get another casual car since Edward wouldn't let anyone drive his Volvo anymore. Last time we tried to get him to drive it he flipped out screaming that it was Bella's car and then proceeded to try to pull his hair out of his head. It took about a week to calm him down again and then he went back to his same emotionless state.

We drive in silence. Jasper fidgeting slightly in his chair, Edward laying on the backseat of the car, staring at the ceiling and me gripping the steering wheel. I don't feel too much remorse for Jasper as he sits there dealing with Edward's screwed up emotions. He was one of the ones who wanted Edward to come with us tonight. In fact I was actually the only one who knew that dragging Edward out here tonight couldn't possibly be doing any good for him. The only thing that could fix him was ten feet under the dirt right now, probably rotting away.

A howl comes from the backseat and I curse myself for saying that. Having Edward be a mind reader only made being around him ten times as difficult. You had to watch exactly what you thought or said. Just the mention of Bella would send him into another break down.

I'm lucky tonight though. I've only made him howl in pain. There has been no sobbing, screaming or pulling of the hair yet and I beg that it won't happen.

I pat Jaspers thigh as we pull into the high school parking lot. He is sitting in his seat at a strange angle, his nostrils flared and his teeth bared. He was having a difficult time trying to ease Edward's strangled emotions.

"Easy Edward." I warn as I turn the car off. Jasper bolts from the car and I soon follow. The rest of the family are leaning against Emmett's jeep. I can hear Edward's silent footsteps as he follows us.

We walk past many other witches, vampire's, werewolves, ladybugs and ghost. Emmett's pleased that no one seemed to have copied his idea of being Chewbacca. We buy our tickets and walk into the crowded area.

Soon we are in the long line waiting for our turn in the haunted house. A few people walk around selling foods or drinks. We turn them down when they ask us if we want anything and soon where almost to the middle of the haunted house when I feel a hand grasp hand

I look over to see a young girl smiling at me. She wears a white dress and has a tattoo that covers up most of her face.

"Would you like me to tell you your future?" She asks. I had seen a booth as we walk into the place that said palm reading, I figured she must work there. I heard a few soft snorts from my family so I decide to humor them.

"Why not?" I say and she smiles at me.

"Ok look me straight in the eyes," She grabs my chin and tilts my head up to look at her green eyes. She narrows her eyes and focuses and soon I feel dizzy. Just as I feel like I'm about to fall down and collapse I am in a vision. Not just a regular vision though. No this time I'm not just watching from third person point of view but am actually the person.

_I have never felt so scared. I'm running, and oh man am I running! Scared out my wits! But why? I'm never scared! I'm a vampire for goodness sakes! _

_I am running down a staircase and it is creaking with every step I take. The wood is very old and rotten. Oh I just hope that Arty is okay. As I run down the stairs I silently wonder who the hell Arty is! But I do hope he is okay. Why? I can't answer. _

_The lights are flickering and the glass bulbs ahead of me shatter and glass falls in my hair. I let out a shrill scream and push myself faster as I sprint for the door. Just my luck the lights go out as I reach the end of the stairs. _

_I have no light. _

_I am frightened._

_I want Arty._

_Why? Not sure. _

_All I know for sure is that I can't see my way out of this house. This house that a ghost lives in. The ghost that might be near me right now. My mouth opens and soon I scream again as I bolt forward at a dead sprint. _

_I soon find my self airborne as I fall from a step that I could see. I land with a crack as my head hit's the hard floor. I stand up in a frenzy forgetting about the sting that comes from my skull. My eyes dart around begging for one of the dark shapes in my vision to make shape of a door. _

"_Oh door, or door. Where can you hide?" A voice near me whispers._

_I scream and try to run forward but something grips my hand. I whimper at the touch and try to pull away but the grasp is strong. _

"_Oh grasp, oh grasp. Won't you loosen your grasp so I can run into the next room?" The voice whispers into my ear. I can feel it's breath and it chills me to the bone. _

_I want more than anything else to be away from this, back to my Jasper and family. I hate feeling so human, so afraid of this voice. _

"_Let go!" The voice that comes out of my lips isn't mine but of a different girl and it is laced in fright. I desperately want to go back to my body. _

_The creature lets go and even through I am standing on my legs, I fall down. I feel the creature kneel down next to me. I squirm away but it grabs my head and pulls my head towards it. _

_I look into the sunken eyes of the creature as it brings my face closer and closer. I feel it's leathery lips soon on top of mine. I try to back away but I can't move and then a weird sensation fills my body and my body feels lighter and lighter, like I'm floating. _

_I get dizzier and dizzier and just as I let my eyes flutter shut I hear a dreamy voice scream. _

I gasp as I realize I am still staring into the human fortunetellers eyes. Her eyes are wide with fright and I know that she had just witnessed exactly what I had. I turn over to Edward to see if he had seen the vision too. His black eyes are staring at me in fright, the first emotion I have seen on his face that isn't sadness since we left Forks.

I turn over to the human fortuneteller in front of me. Her eyes are still glazed over in fright and I shake her slightly. She blinks and her eyes focus on me, she cringes away with raised hands.

"What the hell." She whispers before turning around and running through the crowd. I watch her run, still in a freak as to what I had just been.

Reviews are better than sharing a vision with Alice about the crazy Cullen mansion.


End file.
